Prior Art
In the field of cable assembly, particularly during the automated stripping of conductors, technicians are familiar with the problem of ensuring that the cable end triggers a signal when it reaches a given advanced position during insertion into a stripping arrangement, and the need to find a method for achieving this. Accordingly, solutions including a mechanical triggering sensor have been disclosed in suggestions such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,828. According to that approach the end of the conductor that is to be stripped is moved towards a mechanical triggering sensor—known in this case as a pick-up—until the sensor is actuated, then the end of the conductor is immobilised in position by means of gripping jaws and the end of the conductor is incised in known manner for purposes of stripping.
For conductors having a certain diameter and the associated triggering force, the pick-up suggested in the document cited above, together with its limit stop, is also entirely capable of responding to the sensor technology and triggering the immobilisation and stripping process. However, problems have been encountered with conductor ends having very small diameters and the associated low triggering force, and it is these problems that are addressed by the present invention.